Feeling the Pull
by Betsy86
Summary: Continuation of 'Falling Slowly' and 'When Your Mind's Made Up'. Lit


**Despite believing that I was finished with this story at the end of 'When your minds made up', I wrote more. I succumbed to peer pressure. Like always.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing! Not even the computer I typing on. I'm unashamedly abusing the technologies in work!**

* * *

Feeling the Pull

"So." Jess shoved his hands into his coat pockets as Rory unlocked the door of her car.

"So." She repeated, turning to face him, leaning up against the closed door.

"You'll call me when you get there?"

"Sure, grandpa."

"And when you get to Paris' place?" He stepped closer to her, removing on hand from his pocket and placing it on her waist.

"Yes." She smiled up at him, placing her hand on his arm and rubbing her thumb over the fabric of his coat.

He moved closer to her again, and ducked his head to kiss her, but raised his head at the last minute, pressing a kiss to her forehead, resulting in a groan of frustration from Rory.

"Hey, your rules!" He chuckled, "No nookie until you 'officially talk to Logan. Officially.'" He smirked as he recited part of the speech she gave him back to her verbatim.

"I meant sex. You can kiss me." She frowned.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing," Jess smirked, "just that in high school you would have turned twenty shades of red saying the 'S' word."

"Well I'm not eighteen anymore." She smiled, "I can even have the 'S' word without blushing."

"Oh I know." Jess smirked catching her lips with his own, and pulling her weight of the car and flush against him.

"Beat it." he smirked as he pulled back.

She reached up a pressed one final kiss to his lips before pulling open her car door. "Thank Chris for breakfast for me." She smiled as she sat down and rolled her window down before closing the door.

"I will." Jess leaned forward and placed his weight on his elbows, leaning on her open window.

"I'll call you later." She smiled and ran the pad of her thumb across his lower lip.

"Drive safe, Gilmore." He gave her one final, chaste kiss, before straightening up and stepping away from the car.

"Bye." She waved before putting her car in drive and pulling out of her parking spot.

*

"Rory!" Lorelai walked down her porch steps, with the phone in her hand, to greet her daughter. "I was just about to call you!"

"Well, we always did have that freaky psychic connection!" Rory hugged her mom after locking her car. "Is there coffee made? I need coffee badly."

"Always. Come on." Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and lead her into the kitchen.

"So why were you calling me?" Rory sat at the kitchen table while Lorelai turned the coffee machine on.

"Well, Mrs Kim has instructed me to bring a man to Lane's wedding."

"Um, Luke?"

"Is still out of town with April." Lorelai sat opposite her daughter, pushing a green coffee cup across the table to her.

"Why do you even need to bring a man, anyway?"

"Because an unmarried woman, alone, of a certain age, dressed the way I dress, apparently is Korean for Jenna Jameson."

"Well, obviously. You can sit with my date, I'll be up doing the whole maid of honor thing anyway." Rory took a sip of her coffee.

"Great. Logan as a pity date?"

"Not Logan." Rory sighed, "I guess I better tell you the reason I'm here early. I have a new-slash-old address for you. I'm back living with Paris."

"Oh, Hun. What happened?"

"Nothing," Rory shrugged one shoulder, "Nothing new, anyway. It hasn't been working, I haven't felt right in a while."

"What made you realise?"

"I went to see Jess." Rory told Lorelai. "Mom, you okay?" Rory ventured when Lorelai remained silent.

"What?" Lorelai shook her head once, and then focused on Rory. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to think of any other Jess' that we know, other than, you know, the one we know. And I can't. You went to see Jess? Jess Mariano, Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Wha-? Why? How? Kid, you gotta help me out here."

"He invited me to his open house," Rory started before Lorelai interrupted her.

"The thing Luke was going to?"

"Yeah, I saw Luke and April there." Rory nodded.

"You met April?"

"Yeah, she seems like a nice kid- and this is so not the point of this conversation!"

"Right." Lorelai tucked her hair behind her ear. "So you got Jess' invitation. That must have been a blast from the past, huh?"

"Not really. Seeing him in October was though."

"You saw him in October?"

"Yeah," Rory sighed, realising she had a lot of explaining to do. "He came to see me when I was still, you know, at grandma's. He wanted to show me his book."

"Jess wrote a book? Luke never mentioned anything."

"Yeah, he did. And he's kinda the reason I'm back in school. He yelled at me."

"Jess did? He made you see sense?" Lorelai asked, wide eyed and Rory nodded her head once. "Remind me to thank him will you? So you went to his open house? Then what happened?"

"We kinda," Rory took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "We slept together."

"Wow. Way to bury the lead kid."

"Yeah, it just kinda happened. He kissed me, and I was about to leave, and then he looked at me. Logan never looks at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm everything." She shrugged. "It's silly, but I always got the feeling that Logan felt like he was settling. Not that he thought that I wasn't good enough, but that I just wasn't enough."

"So, you've broken up with Logan?"

"Not officially. He's still in Costa Rica. But as soon as he gets back, yeah, we'll be broken up."

"And you and Jess...?"

"Are taking it slow. We want to make it work. Our timing was always screwed, but I want it to work this time mom."

"Okay." Lorelai nodded before taking a large gulp of coffee. "So you think that Jess will mind sitting with me so I can see Lane get married?"

"You're okay with this?" Rory tucked her hair behind her ear. " I was expecting some sort of intervention."

"I leave that to my mom." Lorelai smiled. "Jess has grown up right?" Rory bobbed her head and her mom continued, "And you've made worse choices this past year. Besides, he got you back in school. He can be all bad. And it's better to be seen with a former hoodlum than be likened to a porn star by a bunch of Koreans."

"Well, it's nice that you've got your priorities straight." Rory smiled, standing up and placing her now empty cup in the sink. "Listen, mom, I'm beat. I'm gonna take a nap before I go to see Lane."

"Sure, sweets. I'm gonna head to the inn anyway. I'll see you for dinner?"

"Yeah, later mom." Rory closed her bedroom door and pulled her cell phone out from her front pocket.

_"So, when can I expect the pitchfork-wielding villagers?"_

"Shut up. She took it fine." Rory smiled as she lay down on her bed.

_"Really?" _She smiled at the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah. She knows you've changed. Plus I told her you were the one that got me back in Yale."

_"Rory. I didn't do anything. You got yourself back." _He sighed, tired of having the same conversation. _"I just gave you a nudge."_

"It was more than a nudge, Jess. And it was what I needed. I have a feeling if you hadn't have nudged me, I'd still be planning functions for the D.A.R."

_"Well, your welcome. I guess. So tomorrow."_

"Yeah." She smiled, "I can't wait to see you again."

_"I know. Lane's okay with me coming?"_

"I haven't actually spoke to her. But mom has claimed you as her fake date."

_"What?"_

"Hear me out first. How would you feel about hanging out with the Korean version Jenna Jameson?"

_"I dunno if I should answer that."_

*

Jess pulled his car into a space outside Luke's the morning of Lane's wedding and Rory had opened his door before he had even cut the engine.

"You're here!" She smiled as he unbuckled his belt and got out of the car.

"Yeah, back in hell." He grinned. "And someone's glad to see me."

"Four days is too long." She whispered, her fingers twisting the hem of his t-shirt.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, he eyes narrow.

"Better not." Rory shook her head. "It was fine in Philadelphia. No one knew us- but here?"

"Right," He nodded, "Taylor, Babette, Miss Patti."

"Exactly. And we have an incoming." Rory smiled as she glanced over Jess' shoulder.

"Rory!" Taylor beamed and Jess hung his head and groaned. "Jess." Taylor acknowledged him pointedly. "Why are you back in town?"

"Lane's wedding." Rory smiled, answering for him.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were so close to Lane?"

"Oh yeah." Jess smirked. "We bonded over the Clash once. Life long friendship."

"Right." Taylor looked between the two.

"Listen, I have to go change. So I'll see you later Taylor." Jess opened the trunk of his car and pulled out his well worn duffel bag.

"Yeah, bye Taylor!" Rory smiled and walked with Jess to the diner. "You staying here?" She asked as she pushed the door open.

"Yeah, I called Luke. He told me the key was in the usual place." Jess walked behind the curtain and headed upstairs Rory trailing behind him.

"Oh. Did you tell him the reason why you're in town?" She asked as he reached for the key under the fire extinguisher.

"Yeah, Lane's wedding." He unlocked the door and pushed it open, standing aside to let her in first.

"Yeah, but the real reason for the invite, or that lame-o story about you and Lane bonding over the Clash?"

"The real one." He smiled as he dropped his bag at his feet, and pulled her to him by her belt loops, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Oh." She gave him a small smile. "How'd he take it?"

"Surprisingly well." Jess nodded. "But this was only last night. Your mom had probably already told him."

"I'll kill her." Rory groaned, causing Jess to chuckle.

"Hey, everyone's gonna know eventually right? And they're family. They should know first."

"God, you've changed." Rory sighed into his chest.

"Good thing, or bad thing?"

"Good. I think." She smirked. "You know, we're alone now."

"Yeah,"Jess ducked his head and she could feel his breath on her lips. "Can I kiss you now?"

"You better." She smiled and crashed her lips to his, weaving her hands into his hair, while his left her belt loops and encircled her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

*

"You know, you're supposed to be looking at the bride." Lorelai whispered to the young man beside her, who when she saw him at Kim's Antiques earlier that day (before the first ceremony), couldn't help but notice how much he'd changed and grown up.

"Huh." Came the reply, and she kicked herself for thinking he'd changed at all. "You think that if the bride had wanted people looking at her, she would've picked someone other than your daughter to be maid of honour."

Okay so maybe he had changed, she smiled. At eighteen she knew that 'huh' would have been a prelude to silence, and he never would have declared what he was thinking or feeling so openly. Not to her anyway.

*

"Thank you for coming." Rory whispered, her head on Jess' shoulder as they danced at the reception later that evening.

"Wouldn't have missed it." He squeezed her hand and she lifted her head slightly to give him a smile. "You think your mom's annoyed you stole her cover date."

"No." She shook her head against his shoulder. "All the Korean guests have left. She's free to whore it up however she pleases."

"Which is handy, because look who's back?" Jess lifted his right hand from the small of her back and looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Luke." She smiled. "And April?"

"Yeah." He smiled down at her.

"You did this." It's not a question, and she locks eyes with him.

"I did nothing."

"So I tell you that my mom is upset that she hasn't met April yet, and then all of sudden Luke brings her here?"

"Coincidence."

"Yeah, okay." She grinned. "By the way, you can totally tell you're related to Luke. Total fixer. I love it!"

They lapsed into an easy silence, which was to be broken minutes later.

"Hey Ace."

*

Rory jumped away form Jess as if he had suddenly burnt her. "Logan." She turned to face the blonde man. "You're back?"

"Yeah, Colin had an accident. Broke his leg. Came home early to find you and your stuff gone and just this note." He held up the pale pink envelope he had found on his coffee table. "I think you've some explaining to do."

"Yeah." She nodded once, and then turned back to Jess. "I'll find you later." She told him and then turned and walked past Logan, headed towards Miss Patti's dance studio. "You coming?" She called over her shoulder, and Logan made to follow her, giving Jess one final look of contempt.

"So?" She placed her hands on her hips and turned to face him as he entered the building.

"So? What do you mean 'so' Rory?"

"I mean, what do you want me to say. The letter explains everything."

"Yeah, that you hadn't forgiven me, that it wasn't working, you're living with Paris and that nothing I can do can change you're mind. I doesn't explain why I find you here, with him." Logan yelled, pointing in the direction of the town square.

"He's here for Lane's wedding. They went to high school together."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah." she nodded once, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Rory. And least have the decency to tell me the truth."

"Fine!" She yelled back. "I slept with him! You happy?"

"No." He answered truthfully, sitting down on a stack of aerobic steps. "Why?"

"Why what?" She sighed.

"Did you sleep with him? Revenge?"

"No." She shook her head. "I went to see his publishing house, and it was never about getting back at you. Truthfully, I bearly gave you any thought. I'm sorry."

"So that's it? You're with him now?"

"Yeah. I mean nothing has happened since that night. I wanted to talk to you first, but yeah. I wanna be with Jess."

"Great. Have a great life Rory." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Logan!" She called after him, "I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." He nodded, "Me either. I guess we both screwed up. See you around Ace."

"Bye." She finished, and it sounded stupid to her ears. She brushed a stray hair behind her ear and taking a deep breath and exhaling, she left the dance studio only to collide with the bride.

"Was that Logan?"

"Yes." Rory bobbed her head.

"What happened?" Lane asked her friend, blocking her path back to the reception.

"We broke up. Officially."

"Wow. So, you and Jess?"

"Are, well, we're gonna try." Rory smiled.

"And this is what you want?" Lane asked carefully.

"Yeah." Rory bit back a smile. "I think it's what I've always wanted."

"Well, then I hope it works this time." She hugged the taller girl. "And if it doesn't I'm so kicking his ass this time!"

"I warn him." Rory laughed. "And thank you." They walked, arm in arm back to the square were Jess suddenly stepped in front of them.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lane smiled, heading to her left to join her new husband.

"So?" Jess shoved his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit from adolescence he hasn't been able to break.

"It's done." Rory let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"So I can kiss you?" He smirked pulling her by the wrist closer to him. "How are you?"

"I feel better that's finally over."

"Finally and officially?" He joked.

"Yeah." She laughed, leaning into him.

"So about that kiss?" He ducked down to meet her eyes.

"I think we can work something out." She smiled, pressing her lips to his, and wrapping her arms around his neck, while one of his hands cupped her cheek and the other was splayed across the small of her back.

*

"Patti, doll! Are you seeing this?" Babette hurried over to her friend.

"I'm seeing it alright. When did this happen?"

"No idea! I just saw Logan race out of here, but those two have been awfully close all day."

"Lorelai, sweetie?" Miss Patti called to the Brunette to her left. "Can you explain this." She nodded in the direction of the young couple.

"Well, that's called kissing, Patti. Surely you're not that out of practice." Lorelai smiled, turning back to Luke.

"But Jess and Rory?" Babette spoke up.

"Are adults." Luke barked. "They can do whatever they like, without any comment from the mental hospital that is this town!"

"Jeez, we're just asking!" Babette said under her breath, and Miss Patti agreed with a quiet "Uh-huh."

*

"So, no regrets?" Rory smiled up at the man she was dancing with, reaching up to smooth a wayward curl."

"About you? Never." He grinned. "Having a wedding in the town square may not have been the world's best idea."

"Oh really? I thought it was perfect." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You're prefect, Mrs Mariano."

"And you're corny." Rory laughed, throwing her head back, her long veil reaching her knees.

"You love it." He smirked.

"Yeah, and I love you."

"Now who's corny?"

"A girl can be corny on her wedding day."

"Okay."He nodded and then looked down at her smiling. "Five years. I can't believe you haven't got sick of me yet."

She shrugged, and then broke into a wide grin."I don't think I could get sick of you."

"Huh." He smirked.

"But then again," She smiled wistfully at him. "Still plenty of time. You never know who's around the corner. Johnny Depp hasn't met me yet."

"You'd leave me for Johnny Depp?"

She smiled and pressed a kiss just below his ear. "No." She whispered. "He's got nothing on you. No one has."

He grinned and pulled her into a kiss, and she knew that nothing compared to him. No one. And she finally had him. She smiled as she lifted her left hand out in front of her and gazed at her gold wedding band.

Finally and officially.

* * *

**And it's actually finished! Woop! Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review. Reviews make the world go round!**


End file.
